barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Play Outside
Let's Play Outside is a Barney Clip Show that was released on May 18, 2010. Plot After a game of hide and seek with Barney tying to find his friends, Baby Bop, BJ, Joshua and Natalia, it prompts them to talk about all the ways they can have fun outdoors. Baby Bop soon remembers the time that BJ tried to have summer fun in just one day. The friends soon talk about the ways they can have summer fun and what they like to do in the summer. The things that Barney's friend lists, all relate to exercise as Barney said. After Joshua suggests a race to a tree, he notices that Barney is really fast. Barney soon recounts the time that he prepared for a sack race with the help of coach BJ and Baby Bop, The friends soon realize that it's getting dark and Natalia wishes to stay in the park after dark. BJ suggests that they could roast marshmallows and with a little help from Barney, a campfire soon emerges. BJ soon remembers the time that they all stayed outside in the dark, and Baby Bop's star fell from the sky. After that story, Natalia wants Barney to tell one more story. Barney soon recounts the time that all his friends had a sleepover in the park. Natalia soon realizes it's getting late, but says that they can always come back tomorrow to have more fun. Barney agrees that there are more summer memories that they can make with the people we love. Stories: The Little Star that Fell from the Sky (Scene Taken: "Starlight, Star Bright") Melanie's Bedtime Story (Scene Taken: "The Sleepless Sleepover") Cast New Content Cast = *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) |-| Series Cast = * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Lacey (Leesa Zimmerman) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Dylan (Donovan Mbroh) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #Summer Fun: A Hiking We Will Go / What a Baseball Day! / The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #Exercise Is Good For You (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #Dance Medley: The Flight of Bumblebee / The Dance of the Little Swans (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #Games (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #William Tell Overture (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Mr. Star (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Being Together (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #I Used to Be Afraid (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #Bedtime with Barney (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #I Love You Gallery Releases 14463205_323584267990194_1059344636209623800_n.jpg|Prototype Cover 51POEZgadRL.jpg|US Release Juguemos al aire libre.jpg|Spanish Release 019718.jpg|Asian Release Trivia *The working title for this video was "Barney's Outdoor Adventure" as seen in episode twenty-one of Purple Tales Podcast with director Fred Holmes. *While this video is a "clip show", the menu has an episode selection option that works much like the "Story Select" feature in ''Once Upon a Dino Tale''. *On the front video cover of this, Baby Bop was seen playing jump rope. However, in the episode, "You Can Do It!", Baby Bop was unable to jump rope (She got tangled up in the jump rope). *Natalia and Joshua wear the same shirts in the featurettes "Let's Make Animal Puppets!" and "Grow Your Own Garden" which are included on the DVD release of Barney's Jungle Friends. Joshua also wears the same shirt in "The Good Egg: Kenya". Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:2010